


Prayer

by charmed_seconds



Series: Pisces and Scorpio [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Waiting beside a loved one's hospital bed is always a hard place to be. Thoughts turn to prayers turn to pleas as he wishes for the day that his cherished one can awaken.





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Bad Things Happen Bingo : Hospital Stay

The steady beep that sounded was the only thing that gave him solace. It told him that Keith was still with him. That this wasn’t some cruel dream that he would wake up from to find the bed empty and his heart crushed. Not that he wasn’t getting much sleep. Sleep was for someone whose lover wasn’t in a hospital bed. Sleep was for someone who didn’t feel their soulmate’s heartbeat stop beneath their fingertips. 

 

Tired gray eyes never wavered from the prone body on the bed. Shiro gave no care to the ship that he was commanding nor about the war that was still waging around them. All he cared about was the man that was on the bed in front of him. Bandaged heavily and with a mask over his mouth and nose, Keith seemingly slumbered peacefully. 

 

It was a fool’s wish.

 

Keith wasn’t slumbering. 

 

He was in a coma. 

 

And Shiro found himself praying to every deity he could fathom, reaching out to those that he didn’t know the names of, to simply see those amethyst eyes once more. Doctors have told him that with every day that passes it diminishes the chance that he would see them again. But, he refused to give up hope that Keith would wake up.

 

Keith never gave up on him.

 

Like hell he would give on Keith.

 

Grasping the limp hand within his own, he brought it up to his lips, pressing a dry kiss to the skin. He held it there, eyes closing as he sent another prayer to somewhere. At this point, he didn’t care who heard if it meant that Keith would wake up. 

 

He fell asleep clutching Keith’s hand in his own. 

 

* * *

 

 

Faint murmurs pulled him from sleep. His brows furrowing before gray eyes opened. He saw the mundane picture that he vaguely remembers looking at for hours. The dark television. The small whiteboard that said Keith’s name and the time a nurse checked up on him last. 

 

“‘Ashi?”

 

A sharp pain ran up his neck as he whipped around but he paid it no heed. He could feel his own heartbeat pick up as he looked into dull purple. Tears blurred the beautiful sight. 

 

“Keith.” he breathed.

 

Lips twitched upward underneath a misted mask. Shiro could feel his tears slip past his hold, tumbling down his cheeks. Slowly, he reached out and touched Keith’s, thumb tenderly caressing the pale skin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead thanking the deity that heeded his prayer. 

 

They gave him his angel back and he would forever be in their debt. 


End file.
